Running from Pain
by tehMimo
Summary: Mariah does something that upsets Rei......... No sad ending if you like Rei/Mariah! ^^ But it is very sad with some blood... it's about Mariah's pain mostly. R


Mimi: I'm just writing these sad ficcys because of my writers block. But they are pretty sad. I hope it will touch your heart!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Rei kissed Mariah gently. "I'm so sorry..." Mariah nodded and hugged him. Mariah s' head was bleeding really badly and she needed help. But it wasn't like she was going to die or anything... it was the fact that the pain was not physical but it hurt her heart... The one she remembered, and the one Rei caused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah was mad. The room had looked so dark. The redness and the blackness looked like they were mixed, like her feelings she didn't know.  
  
'I will forbid myself to ever say that name! How could he? How could he just break my heart like that?' Mariah squeezed her eyes shut. She was 18 now and more than old enough to control her own life. But not enough power to control her boyfriend.  
  
Mariah walked through the dark halls, blood covered her hands as she remembered how she had to drown the pain in her heart. And a little blood lust was her last resort. But she had done it. She had killed her. She had to kill her.  
  
Not only that, but she had gone crazy. Mariah picked up the bucket of blood and threw it at him. "This is the pain you caused me! Now go! Leave me in peace!!!" Rei didn't know what to do. The was covered in blood... not his blood but his mistake. Yes he understood this, he understood his mistake. He understood why he was covered in this dark blood. Ever so red yes, but how much it hurt Mariah? He didn't know.  
  
"Mariah?" he said in shock. The tears were formed with the blood causing it to smear. "I don't understand!" But yes he did... he did understand.  
  
It was his fault that he ended up saying the words he said. It wasn't anyone's fault but his. Why did he say that when he didn't mean it? Why had he said he loved another without thinking? Was he so stupid?  
  
Mariah was angry. Her soul was going to just leap out of her and attack Rei... but why would she need to when she had her revenge? 'She shouldn't have been the one beside him all the time. She shouldn't have been the one to snuggle up to him on that one night so they could sleep. It shouldn't have been that brat! I should have been the one to be with him! Not her! I now have my revenge.'  
  
Mariah slowly walked away, closing the bloodied door. She walked down the streets her hand was no longer bloody. She had washed all the blood off, including the pain. She laughed a little. But inside, she was crying. 'What have I done? I don't know where I am anymore!'  
  
The streets were dark and Mariah didn't know where she was going. Maybe to die? No...  
  
Then that's when she heard him. "MARIAH!!!! GET BACK HERE!" And she started to run. It was not her fault her anger and jealousy came over her like a storm. But her clothes were shaggy and was covered in rain. She couldn't go on, so she collapsed on the sidewalk.  
  
Rei ran up to her and glared. "So you decided to run from me huh?" Mariah got up and stood facing Rei, her tears were now invisible. It has been covered with mud and the hatred. Her eyes were low and filled with still fresh tears that she was afraid to let out.  
  
Rei slapped her and hit her until she fell. That was his anger. She wasn't shocked. But she wasn't pleased either. Her head was bleeding and so were her arms. Even her lip was bleeding as well. She looked up at him, expecting another hit. But Rei's eyes were not angry anymore. Instead, it was sadness and regret.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rei said taking Mariah s' hand and placing them on his chest. Mariah pulls away, still scared and suspicious. Rei pulled her closer and lead her home.  
  
Mariah couldn't get away. His hand was too strong and she loved him, she hadn't realized that he wasn't covered in blood. "Rei..." she finally said his name when they got home.  
  
Rei smiled gently and hugged her and kept on whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mariah finally nodded and hugged him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mariah glanced up, she saw a drop of blood fell down. It was her blood. Suddenly, she felt faint and hugged Rei closer. He was bandaging her head(forehead). Mariah cried a little remembering what she had done to her best friend.  
  
Mariah cried again. She had killed her best friend because of a little jealousy. Okay, so little wasn't the word. But she had tricked Mariah to be friends just so she could trick Rei to be with her...  
  
Rei finished bandaging her and kissed her gently. "Mariah...I know what you're thinking... she wasn't a good friend... I'll always be your friend, and more." Rei pulled her closer to him and they kissed. Mariah kissed back with more passion. Rei finally pulled away, gently and smiled, "I hope you're going to be okay." And Mariah nodded but didn't want to talk.  
  
Rei went to his room grabbing Mariah's hand they shared the same bed.((For the last time, no sick stuff... I never write that!))  
  
Mariah wasn't angry anymore but she was a bit sad to hear that her best friend was only using her, but then again, being in Rei's arms, doesn't really make you feel bad. It makes you feel like a dream.  
  
********************************************  
  
Mimi: That was such a short ficcy. One shot yes. Please Review!  
  
Sorry if it was confusing!  
  
Story:  
  
Mariah killed her best friend because she had tricked Rei to fall in love with her, and Rei gets mad when he hears that Mariah has killed someone because of jealousy. Rei hurt her and he realizes that he had just hurt the one he loved most and you know the rest.  
  
Oh and I can't write kissing stuff! *cries* I'm an 11 year old girl who wants to write sad romance stories!!! ABOUT RAY/MARIAH! So anyway, Review.  
  
And help me get back to the story Don't Let Go! 


End file.
